1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally is directed to a structure and method of suppressing undesired modes of electrical current propagation, such as cavity, slab, surface wave and microstrip modes, in coplanar conductor transmission lines and circuits. The invention is specifically related to the use of defined coplanar resistive patterns disposed adjacent to the perimeter of strip conductors of coplanar transmission lines and circuits connecting mm wave, flip-chip mounted, active devices.
2. Previous Art
Many applications of coplanar strip transmission line structures are known. Some previous patents dealing with mode suppression are shown below.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 3,351,816 Sear et al. 4,045,750 Marshall 4,600,907 Greliman et al. 5,105,171 Wen et al. 5,225,796 Williams et al. 5,349,317 Notani at al. ______________________________________
All of these patents show coplanar strip transmission line structures.